Backroom
by BeCullen
Summary: Reeling from a bad break up and cheating boyfriend, Jasper finally decides he needs to move on with his life and were else to begin this journey then a night out at the club and anonymous backroom sex. Slash.


**T****itle**:Backroom

**Pairing: **Jasper/Jacob

**Genre:** OCC, PWP, Romance, AH, AU

**Summary**: Reeling from a bad break up and cheating boyfriend, Jasper finally decides he needs to move on with his life and were else to begin this journey then a night out at the club and anonymous backroom sex. Will he find what he needs to accomplish this or will he continue to drift alone and heartbroken? Slash.

**Word Count:**3,470

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N****: **This oneshot was started back in December, 2010 and I finally finished it. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to Bbeyedgirl and Ealasaid for beta'ing this for me.

* * *

><p>Standing at the bar sipping my beer, I wasn't sure why I was even here. Finishing my drink, I set it down on the bar. Signaling the bartender for another beer, I went back to scanning the room. The lights were flashing, and the music was thumping out a beat that had my hips swaying slightly. The Gold Club was not really the sort of place that I liked to go, but tonight I was desperate to get out of my own head for a little while. Getting over a broken heart was not an easy thing to accomplish, but I had to start trying something. Anything. It had been three months since Alec and I broke up. During those three months, I had essentially closed myself off from the world and shut everyone out of my life.<p>

We had been together for five years, and I thought it would last forever. Sighing out a harsh breath and staring down in defeat at my full beer, I thought about how wrong I had been. Finding out that he had been sleeping around on me for at least four of those years was a devastating blow to my heart and confidence. Loving him had been so easy for me, and I could not even imagine cheating on him. Apparently, he had no qualms about cheating on me. He had me so fooled. Believing all the lies he told me, I drifted through our lives with ease. If only I had known, I could have ended it long ago. But as they say, hindsight is 20/20.

So here I was, standing at the bar, wallowing in my sorrows and searching for something. Not sure what I would find, I convinced myself that this is where I needed to find it. Tilting my head up to look in the upper level of the club, I was stunned with a sight that was so mesmerizing I could hardly breath.

Standing at the upper level was the most perfect man I had ever seen. True, it was dark in the club, but he was by far the best looking guy here tonight. Trying to look casual, I kept him in my sight while he browsed the selection on the floor. It was obvious he was looking for someone or maybe just a little fun tonight, as well.

After watching the heaving crowd on the dance floor for another few minutes, Mr. Gorgeous finally turned and made his way down to the floor. As he descended the staircase closest to me, I was able to get a better look at his features. He was just as stunning up close as I had thought he was from a distance. He had a strong, masculine build that must have taken hours in the gym to achieve. The muscles bulging from underneath his skin-tight black t-shirt were rippling along his shoulders and chest as he slowly walked down the stairs. His dark jeans were practically painted onto his nice, thick thighs which flexed and relaxed with each step. He wore black combat boots and a leather cuff around his left wrist. His ebony hair was styled in a short, buzz cut and he had a dark five o' clock shadow that I wanted to rub my cheek against. Suddenly, my jeans became a bit tighter.

Shifting around another bar patron, I raised up slightly on my toes to get a closer look at him as he passed. He was getting quite a bit of attention from the twinks that lined the railing and were gathered at the bottom of the staircase. If it was one of them he was looking to hook up with tonight, then I wouldn't make the cut. My build was on the leaner side, but I was far from being a twink. My twink years passed about a decade ago. There was no chance that this dark God was going to be interested in me.

As I stood debating whether I should go for it and make my approach, he turned and locked eyes with me. My breath caught and my heart lurched; all I could do was stare at him. He tilted his head toward the dance floor and gave me a wink. Did that mean he wanted me to join him there?

Not moving from where I stood, I watched him make his way through the crowd toward me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I thought I was going to pass out before he reached the bar. Stopping right in front of me, he held out his hand for me to take. As I reached for it, he leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "Would you like to join me for a dance?" His nose skimmed my jawline and he inhaled, humming slightly, as he brought his eyes back to meet mine. All I could do at this point was shake my head yes.

Taking my hand, he led me to the dance floor. The crowd parted, allowing us to reach the center with little resistance. Keeping my head down, I could still feel the glares of the other dancers as we made our way. Smiling to myself, I felt good for the first time in a long while. I knew that this was only temporary and that reality would return in full force after tonight, but I still reveled in the moment. He had picked me out of the hundreds of other guys here tonight. Most of which were much better looking than me.

As we reached our destination, my hottie turned around and pulled me to him, pressing our bodies tightly together. He began to sway his hips with mine grinding us together. His hands were everywhere, on my shoulders, running down my back, cupping my ass. As we danced, my cock became so hard I thought I would explode. He was killing me. He ground against me again, and I could feel his long, thick erection through his tight jeans. Oh my God. He was truly magnificent.

We danced together front-to-front for a few songs, and just when I thought he was finished with me and moving on, he spun me around and ground his massive cock onto my ass while running his hands up my thighs. His fingers ghosted over my erection and traced a line up my abs, dragging my shirt up along with them. Pulling my shirt over my head, his lips found my ear, asking me if it was all right. Shivering with desire, all I could do was grind back against him and reach around to grasp his hips.

Tucking my shirt into the back of my jeans, he continued to assault my abs, pecs and nipples rubbing and pinching them into hard nubs. My erection was so painfully hard and throbbing that I thought I would come right there on the dance floor. If he kept this up any longer, I just might.

We stayed like that for several songs. We were in our own universe and I was loving it. I had never felt more alive or wanted. There was something stirring in me that I had never felt before. It wasn't just lust, even though I was feeling plenty of that right now. No, it was something more. A warm feeling in my soul that was growing with every beat of the music. I could not recall a single moment with Alec where I had this feeling. Deciding to put those thoughts away and focus on the sensations that this dark, beautiful man was giving me, I pulled my arms up over my head and grasped what I could of his hair. Bringing his head down to me, I turned to reach his lips. Not knowing if this was something he would allow, I softly touched his lips with mine.

His growl and physical reaction was instantaneous. He reached up cupping my face with his hand and kissed me back, hard. He was devouring me. I loved it. Breaking the kiss, he stared into my eyes. At this point, we had stopped dancing and were standing in the middle of the dance floor with the writhing bodies all around us, continuing to dance to the hypnotic beat of the music.

"Do you want to go into the backroom with me?" he whispered with labored breaths. Staring up into his eyes again, all I could do was nod. He was so breathtakingly gorgeous that I could not believe he had chosen me tonight. However, I was a smart man and knew I could not pass up this opportunity to be with him. Releasing me, he grasped my hand and led us towards the backroom.

Pulling me gently along behind him, we made our way once more through the crowd. I had heard about the backroom at this club, but I had never been there before. However, I was sure that Alec had been here at some point in the past four years. Shaking my head to release me from the painful memories, I focused on the stunning man in front of me. His ass was showcased perfectly in his skin tight jeans, and he swaggered with each step. He was gorgeous, and he knew it. As we pushed through the crowd, the looks of disdain I received from the patrons in the bar tonight were almost humorous. Yes, I thought to myself, he chose me tonight.

We reached the doorway and stepped inside. There were men everywhere in every possible stage of dress and sexual activity. For a brief moment I hesitated, not sure if I could go through with this in such a public place. Sensing my hesitation, my hottie turned around and raised an eyebrow at me in question. Shaking my head, I pushed him on into the room. I had come this far, and I was not backing out now.

As we passed the men, I could hear the sounds and smell of sex everywhere. It was surprisingly arousing to me. He led me through the semi-darkness, passing up several spots that looked adequate to me. I wondered what he was doing or why he was being so selective in his choice?

When we finally reached a spot that he chose, he suddenly gripped my hand tightly. Looking from my hand to his eyes, I noted a scowl form and then quickly replaced with a smoldering look as he turned back to me. Attempting to follow where his gaze had been, I felt him release my hand and grasp my face gently, bringing us into a very intense kiss. Forgetting what I was about to do, I got distracted by his talented lips and hands. He turned us so that I was facing away from the room and continued his siege of my mouth.

As apprehensive as I was to any displays of affection, my conservative walls seem to be non-existent with this man. He stirred something deep within me that I could not understand much less explain. We continued to kiss to the chorus of grunts and sounds of pleasure. He slowly released my face and trailed his hands down my neck and across my shoulders, then around to my back pulling me to him. Grinding his erection against mine, he sighed into my mouth.

"I want you. Right here. Right now. Tell me you want to do this," he gasped as he placed kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, biting the juncture to my shoulder.

"Gah, yes. Yes, I want you. Here. Now," I groaned as we stepped back until I was up against the wall.

Reaching down to his shirt, I ran my hands underneath, feeling the hard lean lines of his abs as they contracted underneath my touch. He was all man and all muscle. I loved it. With a growl, he grabbed my jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down to expose my erection. The room was warm, but the air felt cool against my cock, which twitched at the proximity to his hands.

Stooping to one knee, he swallowed me with one swift motion, causing me to flex my hips into his mouth and bang my head back against the block wall. Dazed from the blow, I was gasping as he sucked my entire length down his throat and swallowed repeatedly around the head. Oh my God. This man could give lessons. He was incredible.

After a few minutes or hours, I had no concept of time at this point, he stood and kissed me again with so much emotion. It was startling to me. Surely, he wasn't feeling the same pull that I was. It had to be my imagination.

Breaking the kiss to stare into my eyes, he brought his hand up to gently caress my cheek. It seemed out of place here in the backroom of the club, but strangely, it felt perfect. Staring back at him, I could see in his eyes that same emotion he had displayed from the earlier kiss.

Giving him one more kiss, I turned in his arms and braced my hands against the wall bending sightly in offering to him. The feral growl that emanated from him was so hot and erotic that I could feel the warmth spreading throughout my groin. I was not going to last long. This wonderful, gorgeous man had me so worked up I was going to come like a teenager before we even got started.

Waiting, with perspiration dripping from me in the steaming sex-filled room, I felt his finger breach my opening. It was slick and warm. Had he taken the time to warm the lube? He must have had it in his front pocket. Deciding that it didn't matter at this point, I felt him gently preparing me. It felt so good that I arched my back and pushed into his fingers, seeking out more stimulation.

He chuckled and pulled his hand away as I whined in frustration at the loss. Feeling his condom-covered dick at my opening, I prepared myself for the first sting of penetration. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head towards the room to try to see his face. That was when I saw him.

Alec was across the room where my hottie had been looking earlier. There he was after all those months of not seeing or talking to him. I froze at the sight before me. How could this be happening? Why now, when I was finally trying to move on with my life?

Alec was staring at me as he plowed a tiny twink of a boy with harsh thrusts. He smiled that wicked, evil smile of his, and I felt my heart plummet. I wasn't going to be able to do this now. Feeling my erection wane, I started to straighten up from my position.

Hottie, sensing that something was wrong, followed my line of sight. He reached around, gripping my chin and turning my head around. Forcing me to look at him, he spoke very low and clearly.

"Jasper."

Startled, I jerked at my name on his lips. How did he know what my name was? We hadn't exchanged names up until this point. Giving my head a little shake to get my attention, he addressed me again.

"Jasper. I know what Alec did to you. I know all about the lies and cheating. I've been here watching him betray you for years. I didn't know you then, or I would have told you long ago. I've known Alec for a long time from the club scene, and no, I've never been with him for obvious reasons," he explained as he glanced down at our position.

Trying to keep the tears in my eyes from escaping, I listened intently to his explanation.

"Go on," I whispered.

"After I realized that he was cheating on his partner, I decided that I needed to find out who you were. I learned that your sister Rosalie and I work at the same mechanic shop together. She explained to me what had happened," he spoke softly almost bashfully. I couldn't help but smile a bit at his blush.

"She told me all about you and showed me a picture and I swear, it was like love at first sight. Please, don't freak. I'm not saying that you have to have anything to do with me after tonight. But I knew that I had to help you at least get even with the bastard, and maybe you would give me one night to have. Please, let me love you this one night. Don't think about him. Just focus on me and the pleasure I'm giving you," he pleaded to me without any remorse or embarrassment.

He really wanted to be with me. I could do this. I could let him love me and maybe even give him more than this one night. He was gorgeous and kind. He gave and thought of others first. He seemed like everything I had ever wanted, all wrapped up in a gorgeous, dark hot package. Giving him a little grin, I felt my erection begin to rise again. Hell yeah, I could do this.

Reaching around I grasped his erection and stroked it a couple of times, positioning it where I needed it to be, right the fuck now. Smirking at me, he leaned forward, kissing me hard. As he pulled back, he whispered in my ear, "I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you, finally." Chuckling at our bizarre introductions, I leaned back against him to encourage him to hurry.

Straightening up, he once again placed his steel-hard erection against my opening and pushed slowly forward. I held my breath as he fully seated himself inside me. Letting it out, I moaned as he pulled out a little and thrust back in.

"Oh God. You are so tight, Jasper. You feel so good wrapped around me. I could do this forever," he purred as he began to thrust.

He reached around my torso with his huge hands and splayed them out against my chest and abdominals to hold me steady as he began to pump into me with abandon. I moaned and cried out with each thrust of his hips. He knew just where to hit my prostate every time. I knew I wasn't going to last, and I didn't. Crying out his name, "Jacob," as he thrusted once more, staying buried deep, we both came with grunts.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God," I chanted as my orgasm seemed to last for hours. I had never come so hard in my life.

Panting, I rested my forehead against my arms and tried to get my scrambled brain to function again. He had fucked me stupid, it appeared. As he leaned into me, I felt him kiss my neck up to my ear.

"That was incredible. Thank you," he praised me in between quick breaths.

Coming down from my orgasm-induced high, I glanced across the room at where Alec had been. Not to my surprise, he was gone. Smiling to myself, I knew what he had seen and would now know that I was over him. Giving a little laugh, I realized that I was over him now too. Jacob had finally been the catalyst that I needed to end that chapter of my life.

As Jacob backed away, he held the condom and slowly pulled from me. He was so gentle with everything he did, how could I not want to try to be with him for more than one night?

Fixing our clothes and attempting to make ourselves presentable, Jacob reached and tilted my chin up to him. Kissing me reverently, he stared into my eyes for several moments. We had forgotten where we were and what was going on around us as we became lost in each others eyes. I stretched my arms around his massive chest and squeezed him to me.

"Come home with me, please," I asked him.

His eyes widened in surprise and his expression did not hide the shock on his face.

"Really? You want more? Please, don't lead me on, Jasper. I don't think my heart could take it," he asked sadly.

Shaking my head quickly, "No. I'm not leading you on. I feel something here that I've never felt before. I want to see if we can make something of this," I explained and leaned up to give him a reassuring kiss.

Beaming a big, toothy smile at me, he grabbed my hand. "All right. Let's get out of here then. Your place, right?" He beamed at me.

"Yes, my place."

Watching him turn still holding tightly to my hand, I let him lead me out of the backroom.


End file.
